


Улыбка его брата

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dead Portgas D. Ace, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, One Piece: Stampede, One Shot, Oral Sex, Revenge, dead Ace can haunt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Именно эта улыбка и привела их в такое положение. Эта широкая, неудержимая, неотразимая, дьявольская улыбка, которая была фирменным знаком всех трёх братьев и которую он пустил глубже в сердце, чем думал.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Sabo/Smoker (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	Улыбка его брата

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/gifts).
  * A translation of [His Brother's Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525201) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Именно эта улыбка и привела их в такое положение.

Эта широкая, неудержимая, неотразимая, дьявольская улыбка, которая была фирменным знаком всех трёх братьев и которую он пустил глубже в сердце, чем думал.

Смокеру довелось встретить её всего два раза, прежде чем та вспыхнула, как всегда делал его владелец, и теперь он не мог не сравнить их.

— Эй, Смокер, хватит думать и лучше снова целуй меня, — сказала Плохая Идея, в данный момент лежащая на его кровати, с вездесущей улыбкой, такой же соблазнительной, как и на лице его брата, хотя черты лица не могли быть более разными.

Просто на зло Смокер этого не сделал.

Он лучше использовал свои руки, заставляя его извиваться, стонать и умолять, пока не решит, что это идеальное время, чтобы снова заставить его молчать, и попробует его губы, раздвинув их языком, чтобы Смокер мог целовать его так глубоко, как хотел.

Нет, это не одно и то же, решил он, когда Сабо, тяжело дыша, прижался к его губам. Нисколько.

Они оба были сделаны из огня, это было неоспоримо, и оба были его Плохой Идеей, но Сабо был строг там, где Эйс был диким. У них обоих был этот хитрый блеск в глазах; Эйс был дерзким, чёртовым человеком для мира, который не хотел, чтобы он существовал, и всегда пытаясь вырезать своё собственное место; Сабо же восстал против того места, где мир пытался сделать его подходящим, нашёл края и пронесся мимо, проклиная последствия. Он был слишком необъятен для их крошечного знатного места, в любом случае; никто никогда не смог бы удержать его в единых рамках.

Кто-то резко дернул его за волосы, выдёргивая изо рта, который больше не улыбался.

— Если ты ищешь Эйса, то ищешь не в том месте, — сказал Сабо, и такая серьёзность была нехарактерна для _него,_ была чем-то большим, отличая его от брата. Эйс никогда не был серьёзным, пока лежал в постели Смокера, его смех был всё таким же неудержимым, как и беззаботная улыбка, и приступы нарколепсии.

— Нет, совсем нет, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его снова, но рука Сабо тисками сжала его волосы.

— Я — не мой брат.

— Знаю, — Эйс был огнём, слишком ярким и горячим для этого мира, и сгорел дотла. Сабо этого не сделает.

— Тогда перестань думать о нём, — как будто это было так просто. Может быть, так оно и было.

— Заставь меня, — бросил ему вызов Смокер и увидел, как загорелись тёмные глаза.

Сабо опрокинул его на спину и поцеловал, яростно и безжалостно. Эйс никогда не лез к Смокеру так настойчиво, словно ему нужно было что-то доказать. Он открылся для нападения, позволил Сабо задать темп и застонал у его рта, извиваясь под его руками. Его руки не были охвачены пламенем, но с таким же успехом вполне могли бы, то, как он заставлял его кожу нагреваться, а кровь кипеть — его чувства были настроены на рот Сабо, когда тот двинулся вниз от губ к челюсти, резко кусая, затем ниже по шее и груди, и ещё дальше вниз, пока Смокер не перестал думать, и его разум не наполнился живым пламенем.

Улыбка вернулась на лицо Сабо, когда Смокер моргнул, возвращаясь в настоящее, конечности всё ещё дрожали, сердце пыталось вырваться из груди. Он приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать эту раздражающую улыбку, и вкус был соблазнительной смесью их двоих; что-то, с чем он хотел бы познакомиться, вкус, который он хотел сохранить.

Он толкнул Сабо вниз и прижал его к матрасу, целуя везде, куда мог дотянуться, кроме рта, его глаза были прикованы к этим растянутым губам.

Он был таким красивым, и Смокер знал, что тот уйдёт ещё до утра — Эйс никогда не оставался. Сабо не оставлял ничего от своего жара, кроме тех мест, где руки обжигали кожу на спине Смокера, когда он целовал его ниже по груди, проводя зубами по соскам и ногтями по бокам, его губы и язык обводили маленькие светлые волоски, которые шли от пупка к паху, пока он, наконец, не взял член в рот.

— Смокер… — простонал Сабо, снова хватая пальцами его волосы. — Боже.

Он ничего не сказал, просто продолжал двигаться, наслаждаясь чужими стонами и тем, как тот дрожал под ним —и не думал ни о ком другом. Дёрганье за волосы стало более настойчивым, и Смокер отстранился, ухмыляясь тому, как Сабо напрягся и застонал, когда он остановился, всего на мгновение. Сабо открыл глаза и свирепо уставился на него, его рот больше не улыбался — был открыт, губы обкусаны и покрасневшие.

Смокер выдержал взгляд и сказал громко и ясно, его голос был хриплым и низким.

— _Сабо,_ — произнёс, прежде чем наклонился и снова взял его в рот.

Эффект был мгновенным, Сабо напрягся, застонал и кончил, всё его тело содрогнулось, от того как Смокер ласкал его.

Ещё один рывок за волосы, и Смокер пополз вверх по телу.

— Ублюдок, — сказал Сабо, целуя его.

Когда воздух стал необходим, они отдалились, Сабо закрыл глаза и положил голову на плечо Смокера.

— Разбуди меня до следующей смены караула, чтобы я мог уйти, — сонно сказал он, к большому удивлению Смокера, и он решил, что нет, это не совсем то же самое.

Впрочем, ему это нравилось. Нельзя было вернуть то, что было утрачено, не только для него, но и для Сабо, Луффи и всего мира. Это была трагедия и пародия, которой не должно было случиться, но случилось.

Эйс действительно горел слишком жарко для этого мира, и у Смокера было не больше прав оплакивать его, чем у его братьев, особенно учитывая его положение в морском дозоре.

Но бывали моменты, когда ему хотелось снова увидеть их обоих вместе, как в тот раз, когда он впервые встретил Сабо во время пиратского фестиваля, и он, на одно мгновение, в стене огня увидел Сабо и Эйса, улыбающихся, сражающихся спина к спине.

Именно в этот момент всё было идеально.


End file.
